


Book 1: Moments That Last

by SunshineWarrior11



Series: The Heroes Saga [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adventure, Assassins, Autistic Zuko (Avatar), Azula gets a redemption arc, Bi Ty Lee, Book 1, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Homophobia, Love, M/M, Moments, Not a soulmate AU, Polyamorous Relationships, Post canon, Racism, Sokka (Avatar) Has ADHD, Sokka is not there just for zukos happiness, a couple very small changes, ace/aro Azula, agender toph, an endevour to demonstrate a more diverse world, and sokka is a genius, and they are soooo cute, are the spirits gonna take pity on the fools, azula and toph become buddies, bi Suki, bi mai, bi sokka, demiromantic toph, dw suki and mai both end up very very happy, gay Zuko, i guarantee that, is it gonna take years, it will span 17 years, it's about life after the war, mostly - Freeform, non binary aang, of course, oh so many children, probably before those two realise they are in love, she can survive anything, straight katara, they just are all knowing and know sokka would make zuko happy, toph is the greatest metal bender in the world, trans characters (OC), world building, yes - Freeform, zukka has children, zuko loves sokka and all the water tribe stuff and insists they spend half the year in the swt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineWarrior11/pseuds/SunshineWarrior11
Summary: The Hundred Year War has finally drawn to an end, but what awaits for the heroes who ended it? How will they shape the world and how will the world shape them?Be prepared for an epic tale that takes you through the years as they evade new threats from those who want to dispose them. For self inflicted hardships as they try to love and thrive in the new world. It’s all the lastly moments that will shape them and tell their tale.ATLA fanfiction that discusses the Gaang after the end of the war and as they go through their twenties. Mostly will focus on Zuko's life post war. Also basically make everyone gay in a way.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko - endgame, Some others - Relationship
Series: The Heroes Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916659
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. The Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the Saga. Kudos and Comments appreciated (especially if I get anything wrong).  
> For more insight to the fic, follow me on tumblr @sunshinewarrior11
> 
> Just to inform readers, I have chosen to include non English titles and kinship terms (written in their transliterations) in this series. Words will come from Iñupiat, Māori, Japanese, Mandarin, Cantonese, Ainu, and Indonesian. A glossary of the terms used in the fic can be found https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1miJGV1arAMCqdvEJYpV6j6tcBfKtdOFXbg149CTUVzc/edit?usp=sharing  
> If anything wrong is found, feel free to contact me or comment bellow.
> 
> And with that, Let our story begin....
> 
> ~~~~~UPDATED to include languages~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to the Saga. Kudos and Comments appreciated (especially if I get anything wrong).  
> For more insight to the fic, follow me on tumblr @sunshinewarrior11
> 
> Just to inform readers, I have chosen to include non English titles and kinship terms (written in their transliterations) in this series. Words will come from Iñupiat, Māori, Japanese, Mandarin, Cantonese, Ainu, and Indonesian. A glossary of the terms used in the fic can be found https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1miJGV1arAMCqdvEJYpV6j6tcBfKtdOFXbg149CTUVzc/edit?usp=sharing  
> If anything wrong is found, feel free to contact me or comment bellow.
> 
> And with that, Let our story begin....

### 

### 

### Chapter 1: The Feast

Summer 100AG - Fire Nation

As of twenty minutes ago, Zuko was officially the Fire Lord. And he felt like he was about to die. If he was honest, he never thought that this would happen; there were moments he had doubted he’d even live to see the war end. But seeing his little sister in shambles, he knew he had to live, at least, for her.

Just twenty minutes ago, he was crowned Fire Lord on top of the steps of the Imperial Palace, in front of all of Caldera City. After the Avatar’s and his speech to the people, he had quickly rushed inside, a tight sensation in his chest taking him over. His _oji_ , Iroh, followed after the new monarch, but took a detour when they passed the kitchens. Just weeks ago, he had the comfort of knowing that Mai or Sokka would be trailing behind him when he got like this, but right now, they were in the crowds with their families. In fact, it had only been his _oji_ and Aang with him on the top of those steps, along with the head Fire Sage, who performed the coronation ritual. Azula should have been there as well, but they were worried she’d cause a scene, so she would only be attending tonight’s festivities. As for his _okaasan_? If only he knew, Ozai wouldn’t say anything.

It was at times like these he wished they did not live in the palace, with its winding passages spread out like a labyrinth. It had taken a full twelve minutes to briskly walk to his chambers before he melted into his ‘cozy corner’ -- a modest reading nook stacked with pillows and a weighted blanket*. Zuko laid there, doing his best to control his breathing just as his _oji_ taught him. 

It was nearly ten minutes, when Iroh quietly entered Zuko’s chambers. He shuffled over to his tea table, setting down two cups and a pot which perfumed the air with the grounding floral fruity aromas of Jasmine and Lychee tea, as Iroh settled down at the table and waited to hear his young nephew’s breaths even out.

‘ _Zuko, my oi, you were exceptional. I’m certain everyone was captivated by your speech, I know I was and I have listened to you_ _rehearse it these last couple weeks. It came across as natural, yet prepared; hopefully, a good indicator as to how you will be as a leader. I am proud of you_.’

It was true, Iroh looked over at his young _oi_ who had started to unravel from the corner and crawl over to the scent of his favourite tea. And he thought about how it was unfair that he had to become Fire Lord so young, but it had to be him. Even though there was a discussion of allowing Iroh to be Fire Lord, he would not be able to bring about the great change which their country so desperately needed. No, it had to be Zuko.

It was also true that Zuko meticulously prepared for his coronation speech, and probably the one he had to give at the feast in an hour as well. He had spent nearly three weeks just writing it, and another two rehearsing it just about anywhere and for anyone who’d listen: in front of the mirror, or Sokka or Mai or Iroh, and even once he decided to see what the turtle-ducks and frog-squirrels thought. And, in the end, it paid off.

As they sat, drinking tea, his mind started to drift off to everything that led to this moment.

* * *

In the succeeding weeks of the battle, Sokka and Zuko had grown even closer; they had been the only two of the Gaang to get badly injured during the last battle. While Zuko was taken to his chambers, Sokka had been taken to a public hospital. Upon waking up, Zuko had asked about the others. When he was informed that everyone was residing comfortably in the palace except for Sokka, he was enraged. Sokka was a war hero after all, he was their plan man. Still disgruntled by the fact that Sokka has been taken away from his friends— his _anikati_!— he’d realised he’d been sleeping in his childhood chambers. Unwilling to spend his recovery in a room that held so many bad memories, he arranged for the tea room next to the garden to be prepared. It was the only place in the palace that was not dark and depressing, with large paned sliding doors to the garden that they opened during the day, walls adorned with large landscape paintings;scenes from throughout the fire nation done by his grandmother, the Lady Ilah. . Sokka was to be brought to the palace immediately and cared for after the same healer as him. This notion caused quite a stir throughout the palace and Zuko was astonished to hear the healer say he would not treat the ‘savage’, nor should such peoples be allowed outside of the servant quarters,that Sokka was lucky he was being _cared_ for _at all_ in the public hospital. He was fired and replaced immediately. It appeared many held the same sentiment and had even tried to place Katara with the servants, which Toph put a stop to as soon as she said Katara would be sleeping in her room if one was not prepared in the same corridor for the saviour of the Fire Lord herself. This information had Zuko physically steaming. The matter was dealt with by nightfall, as no one wanted to incur the wrath of the next Fire Lord. 

Over the next weeks, Sokka and Zuko bonded and grew even closer as they recovered in the tea room. Unlike their trip to Boiling Rock, they weren’t fighting to survive anymore, so they could just relax. Both of them were happy to finally have a guy their age to spend time with. Sokka could barely walk, so mostly they spent the passing hours combing through books the librarians brought, have dramatic read-throughs of plays and playing pai sho and other games. As Sokka’s leg got better, they started spending more time in the garden, mostly doing the same stuff, but also going for strolls and playing with all the little creatures. Suki would normally join her boyfriend and Zuko, the three of them enjoying playing around like children for the first time in years. The three thinking, knowing _they’d all had to grow up too fast._

It was three weeks after Sozin’s Comet, that it was announced that the Black Sun fighters and the Kyoshi warriors were to be released from prison. Suki and Sokka were beside themselves with excitement. The orders from Iroh had been to make them all guests in the palace until after the coronation. It was midday when the main courtyard was so alive with the excitement of the freed warriors that the walls in the palace buzzed. Suki had gone early to escort them from the prison, but Sokka’s leg meant he had to wait. Zuko helped him dress in his warrior regalia as Sokka became anxious. The last time he saw most of the men, he had let them down. His plan to attack the Fire Nation got them captured and imprisoned. It was when the sun was almost at its highest that Katara came and got her brother. Zuko, gave him a gentle reassuring squeeze on his arm, as he helped Sokka over to her. Zuko wasn’t going to join. He figured the last face the newly freed people would want to see was his, and it wasn’t like there was anyone waiting for him in the courtyard anyway. He instead settled down in the high back, silken chair on the patio and read until he had lunch with his _oji_. He knew his friends were going to be too busy with the people who hadn’t been trying to kill them for a majority of the year. After a couple hours, he decided he should probably get dressed. The servants would be coming soon to collect him for lunch. As he pulled on his robes, he had heard a chuckle come from behind. 

It was Mai, his Mai, well not his anymore. Nonetheless, a stupid grin spread across his face as she glided over to help him him with the fastenings of his outfit. He was finally starting to fill out again, for the first time since the Battle of the North. He grabbed her, wincing, as he pulled her into a warm embrace in the sticky summer air, when he felt the price she had paid helping him escape the Boiling Rock months ago. She had grown thin under her robes, almost skeletal. Zuko held her closer, yet gently, like he was worried she might break if he held on too hard.

Engulfed in him, she turned her head up to look at those golden eyes that she had found herself craving as she sat, rotting away in prison, stuck in a cell with Ty Lee and about a dozen Kyoshi warriors. Ty Lee had been able to befriend them, but they saw her as cold and off putting. So, she sat, and waited, and prayed to Agni that Zuko would win, just so she could get lost in the molten gold of his eyes again. No words were shared as they softly cried, taking the other in. Neither knew how long they stayed like that until they locked lips. A kiss so chaste, yet so hungry. They were almost inseparable since; the rest of her time spent with her mother and baby brother, Tom-tom.

* * *

Zuko had finished his tea as a rapture came at the door, pulling him back to reality. His heart sped up again, how long had he been in here. One of the ‘fun’ side effects of panic attacks is they took away the ability to rationally tell time. Is he late to the feast, is everyone waiting for him to begin. When the door opened, in popped Mai’s head. He let out a breath of relief.

‘ _I figured you’d be here. Hello, Taisho Iroh, Heika_ ’

Mai bowed at the two of them, though her face began to grin as she called Zuko _Heika._ It was official, but it still seemed silly that her nervous wreck of a boyfriend was now the most powerful person in the country. Meanwhile, Zuko awkwardly chuckled as his hand scratched the back of his neck, as she sat beside him.

‘ _I came to tell you that Azula arrived and is secured by the Kyoshi Warriors at the moment as they get her ready. I also came to check on you, talking in a group always freaked you out, so I figured speaking to the entire Nation would be a bit worse. How are you feeling?_ ’

‘ _How do you think? Nervous, lightheaded, nauseous. Worried now because I still need to change and get to the banquet hall soon._ ’

‘ _Well, good news Zuko, they can’t exactly start without you, so just take your time. A Fire Lord is never late, everyone is simply early_.’

‘ _She is right, nephew. Now, I must also be going to prepare for the feast, I will see you soon_.’

Iroh stood and took his leave, leaving the young couple alone. Mai gently kissed Zuko as she stood them up and began to undo the million little strings and fastenings holding together the now sweat-soaked ceremonial robes After another few minutes of struggling to get the new robes on, they left the room together and journeyed through the halls to the feast room. They had to part as they prepared to enter, getting ready to take their places at the pre assigned seats at the banquet hall.

* * *

Everyone was now seated in the banquet hall. People from all four nations were there to celebrate the end of the war and the new era, which Zuko and the rest of Team Avatar represented. While there were small issues of prejudices amongst the different nations, his _oji_ had done his best to seat everyone in a way that would allow for a peaceful evening. At the head table, sat with the new Firelord, were the heroes of the war. Zuko wanted to emphasise that today was not about him, but about everyone who fought to make the world a better place. He ever chose to reward his own soldiers who tirelessly fought a war that should have never been. He knew most were there because of conscription and propaganda. To everyone looking on at the high table, they saw hope. Not only in the middle was the young Fire Lord, but he chose not to wear the traditional clothes, instead donning an intricately layered robe that showed off the colours of all the nations. As by his side were the heroes who he had fought with to finally put an end to the war. On his right were the White Lotus** and GuóWáng Kuei and on his left were his friends, the next generation of leaders, though they still had time before they took up their mantles. Zuko stood tall as everyone else remained seated.

‘ _Fellow citizens and honoured guests, I am honoured to have you all here to celebrate this monumental day, not just for me nor the Fire Nation, but for all the world. Today we celebrate the official ending of the hundred year war, started by my predecessors. But, I would also like to take today to honour all the lives that were lost in this war, on all sides. Too many were taken from us all, most too young. So, if you would please, let us all bow our heads for a moment of silence ... Today, I also want to honour those who fought alongside me to defeat the Fire Lord at the Battle of the Comet. Sat in this room are brave warriors and leaders from all nations who came together to bring peace and prosperity to the world, and sat_ _here with me are those who led the effort. May introduce Sifu Pakku of the Northern Water Tribe, Sifu Piandao of Shu Jing, Sifu Jeong Jeong of the Fire Nation, Umialik Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribes, Raja Bumi of Omashu, GuóWáng Kuei of the Earth Kingdom, The Dragon of the West, Taisho Iroh, The Avatar Aang of the Southern Air Temple, Shūnǚ Toph Beifong, Sokka the Wise of the Southern Water Tribes, Katara the Brave of the Southern Water Tribes, Suki, Esteemed leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, Jōrō Mai, daughter of the Inta clan and Jōrō TyLee, daughter of the Keohso clan._ ’

As Zuko introduced each person sitting beside him, he nodded in their direction causing shock amongst the Fire Nation’s nobility. It was one thing to nod at those of equal rank, such as the leaders of the Earth Kingdom and the Avatar. But to savages and deserters? This was inconcievable. Zuko knew what his small gesture was saying, he prepared it that way. Today marked a new era and the nobility would know it.

‘ _Each of you fought bravely and as a thanks, I would like to present you all with gifts._ ’

Servants began pouring into the banquet hall with trays of gifts for each person as he announced the presents. Zuko hoped they liked them, he’d need to thank Mai and Iroh later for helping him with a few.

  
‘ _For Sifu Pakku, I give you a repurposed war balloon to allow for ease of travel between the Northern and Southern tribes, as I hear you have recently become engaged. Many blessings for your upcoming nuptials._

_For Sifu Piandao, my old teacher, I honour you with the Marks of Agni and Szeto. The highest military and peaceful honours we have in the Fire Nation. I, also, offer you, if you please, the position Head Sensei of the NonBending Military Academy. Please, do not feel obliged to accept, but we would be honoured to have you._

_For Sifu Jeong-Jeong, I pardon you for your crime of desertion. And honour you with the Marks of Agni and Szeto. I also offer you, if you please, the position of Honoured Taisho in the Fire Nation Military and Head Sensei of the Firebending Military Academy. Please do not feel inclined to accept, but we would be honoured to have you in charge of training our next generation of fire benders._ ’

The men nodded in thanks as each were bestowed with their verbal gifts. For alas, a war balloon was not practical to bring inside.

‘ _For Umialik Hakoda, I give you and your warriors a full pardon of crimes which were placed against you. Furthermore, I will supply you with anything you need for the journey home and funds, supplies and people to help you rebuild your tribe. Just ask and it is yours._

_For Raja Bumi, I give you back your city. However, if you want the ‘key’ for your city, you must solve this puzzle. Once solved, it will unlock the ‘key’. I also give you this outfit designed by our finest craftsmen, from the finest of silk. I hope you enjoy it._ ’

An audible gasp could be heard throughout as Bumi was presented with a wooden puzzle contraption and one of the most hideous robes they’d ever seen. Even Zuko held in a breath as he waited for Bumi’s reaction, he knew this was an unconventional gift, especially to someone whose home has been conquered by his sister. But, as Iroh has suspected, this was the perfect gift for Bumi as his eyes lit up at the contraption and the avant-garde robes and he exploded in laughter. Even Sokka had been doing his best to hold in a chuckle when he initially saw what was being brought to the table.

‘ _For GuóWáng Kuei, may I represent robes of the Fire Nation royal family, as well as a matching set for Bosco. I hope you continue to enjoy your time in our nation as you explore the world on your journeys’_

The gift for Iroh was next and it was the hardest one for him to choose. What do you get the man who abandoned all his comforts just to take care of you for four years? But Zuko had been determined to choose the gift without any help. It was during one of Suki, Sokka and his play readings that he was inspired.***

‘ _For Taisho Iroh, I give you the Marks of Agni and Szeto for your work in the Fire Nation. I also give you three crates of a rare flower tea, that can sometimes be confused for a deadly poison._ ’

Iroh chuckled softly, charmed by his nephew’s thoughtful, but funny gift. Zuko’s friends were much easier to choose for, and most would not be really fussed about the gifts, save Sokka. But, still he really wanted them to know how much he appreciated them.

‘ _For the Avatar, I give you all of the Air Nomad Relics which were collected one hundred years ago. I hope these bring you closer to your people, and I am sorry that this is all I can give._ ’

Aang’s eyes welled up as Momo grabbed one of the relics of the tray enthusiastically. It had only been a year for him since he was with his people, but the artefacts showed the time that had truly passed.

Toph was the easiest, she liked nothing more than praise. But, Zuko feared she’d need diplomatic immunity at some points. And in the Fire Nation, Nobles have immunity so…

‘ _For the Shūnǚ Toph, I give you citizenship of the Fire Nation, as well as the official title ‘Jōrō Beifong, the World’s Greatest Earthbender and Metalbending Sifu’. I also give you the Mark of Agni, for our strongest of Warriors._

 _For Sokka, I present you with your Space Sword, which was thought lost after the battle. May you wield it always. I also give you a pair of Moonstone Daggers, crafted from materials believed to be from the moon herself. May she always be with and protect you_.’

Sokka jumped out of his seat as he saw the sword he worked to carve himself. He never thought he’d see it again. Honestly, this was harder to procure than _oji_ ’s tea, with Zuko sending out for it four weeks prior, but they’d only found it two days ago. The daggers had initially just been backups he collected from the Imperial weapons _Sifu_ until he saw the moonstone ones. They had ice blue blades, with snow white hilts, and Sapphires set throughout. It did not even matter if the stone was not from the moon, as long as it reminded Sokka of her, that was enough. He knew Sokka missed her, he’d talk to her every night after he thought Zuko was asleep.

The younger of the siblings was quite hard to come up with. While they were friends now, she was still the one he’d spent the least time with, even after the battle she mostly spent her time training with Aang. But, he hoped this would suffice. The royal librarians told them about these documents when Sokka asked if they had any water tribe tales.

‘ _For Katara, I give you all of the information on Southern Water Bending in our libraries. I hope this will allow you to bring back the lost forms as you rebuild in the South. I also give you a water pouch, as I know your last did not survive._

_For Suki, I give you and your warriors pardons for alleged crimes against the Fire Nation. I also give you complete access to funds and builders to help rebuild Kyoshi Island._

_For the Jōrō Mai, I give you a new set of throwing knives made from the sharpest platinum and a shell from Ember Island.'_

She understood and excitedly looked at her new knives. Her old ones had been taken from her when she was arrested and had been melted down "for the war effort".

‘ _And lastly, but not least, for the Jōrō TyLee, I give you the comb of the Senshi Ōjo Song. A fellow daughter of your clan._

_While I know these gifts do not even cover my level of gratitude for each and every one of you, I hope you will see it as a start to life long friendship._

_Now, let the feast begin_.’

As food from all four nations was served, music began to play and performers from around the nations gave exciting performances: from fire bending dragons to tribal dances of the water tribes to acrobats to the graceful dancers from Ba Sing Se and Opera singers performing scenes. The night was truly splendid. As the meal ended, everyone filed outside to dance and walk and mingle until the fireworks display that would end the night. And our young Heroes found themselves together watching, knowing that this was just the beginning for them all. 

Now, they got to live.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Iroh’s Seating Chart for the Feast_

__

*One of Sokka’s inventions during the last year, as Zuko’s friend also suffered from panic attacks and realised that the extra weight of the thick coats from the SWT helped to ground you as much as a friend holding you did. So, he took the concept and made a blanket with less hot materials as it became too warm for his coat.  
**Hakoda was initiated into the White Lotus shortly before the Feast. However, he would have been invited to the high table regardless, as Bato was also initiated.  
***The play that inspired Iroh’s gift was their world’s equivalent of Romeo and Juliet. Sokka would be ‘Romeo’, Zuko would be ‘Juliet’, and Suki would read everyone else as she showed up late.

Glossary of Non-English Terms in this Chapter (in order)  
Oji - uncle - japanese  
Okaasan - mother - japanese  
Oi - nephew - japanese  
Anikati - sibling -Iñupiat   
Taisho - General - japanese  
Heika - your majesty - japanese  
Sifu - master - cantonese  
Umialik - Chief -Iñupiat  
Raja - King - Indonesian  
Guó Wáng - King - Manderin  
Shūnǚ - Gentlewoman - Manderin  
Jōrō - Lady - Japanese

This beautiful ficlit by the amazing @thesurielbitch on tumblr is canon in this story, so please check it out. I would place the events of this fanfiction the night before the corronation. https://thesurielbitch.tumblr.com/post/628677460974764032/your-hand-resting-next-to-mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Images in the story can be viewed on my tumblr with image id and extra design information at this link  
> https://sunshinewarrior11.tumblr.com/post/629900385751089152/photo-gallery-for-moments-that-last


	2. Settling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter: Zuko has just been crowned and with that came loads of anxiety. But he knows he will be alright, he has got his uncle, Mai - his spectacular girlfriend, Sokka - the other half of his braincell, Suki - woman extraordinare and the rest of his friends. During the feast later, Zuko gives all the leaders of the last battle gifts of appreciation. 
> 
> This chapter:  
> The Gaang are finally getting into the rhythm of their post war lives. But there's some shocking news from the eldest member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for my beta readers and to all of you lovlies reading this. Please let me know in the comments if anything is incorrect.
> 
> Apologies for the long wait, was doing so more research, particularly doing my best to learn Ainu and Iñupiat so I could add that into the story. Always rubbed me wrong that Sifu and Avatar are the only loan words we get regarding any titles. So here we go, many more non english titles. In fact the only one I am keeping is Fire Lord.  
> Chapter 1 has been updated to correspond, though I was too lazy to fix the seating chart. And now images can be viewed on my tumblr page with photo ID @SunshineWarrior11
> 
> As always, a full list of terms with more information can be found at https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1miJGV1arAMCqdvEJYpV6j6tcBfKtdOFXbg149CTUVzc/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Letters are underlined and center aligned.
> 
> Please enjoy! As always comments are adorred.

### Chapter 2: Settling Down

Winter 100AG - Fire Nation

It had been half a year since Zuko became Fire Lord. Though he had not been immediately thrown into the duties of his station. However, that changed after Ba Sing Se. While his purpose there had been to meet with _Guó Wáng_ Kuei about the harmony restoration project. He was excited to see his uncle and friends. His advisors had allowed a small extended trip to congratulate the young lord for finishing the basic training all heirs received for the throne. And, Zuko was actually happy about it. Gave him time to be busy, so he did not feel so lonely. Nearly everyone had left after the coronation, with Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph off to still see the world and help Aang with his avatar duties, the Kyoshi Warriors went home to rebuild, Azula had been transported to a nearby island to receive the mental attention she needed, and lastly, his _ojisan_ left for Ba Sing Se to get the Jasmine Dragon reopened. And, even though Mai was still in Caldera and they spent much of their week together, she also had a lot of duties to her family as they governed some of the outer islands. So, Zuko was happy to throw all his energy into his Fire Lord duties, and quickly fell into the rhythm of it.

However, today was important. Once Zuko woke up, he immediately began preparing. After his bath, he lounged in his closet looking for just the right thing to wear. He _knew_ it wasn’t a big deal, Mai had seen him in everything from his royal robes to the common clothes he wore in Ba Sing Se, but still he wanted to look nice for today. As if to tell Mai, _I know things haven’t run the smoothest, but I love you and I care_ _._

As the servants shifted between all the clothes in the closet, presenting all the outfits he had, he let out a soft chuckle. _He must be the first Fire Lord with such an array of colours to adorn his closet_ _._ He had to thank Sokka for that, his friend was obsessed with fashion and shopping, and since the multi-coloured robes from the coronation feast, he kept receiving clothes of all cuts and colours from his exploring friend. He remembers the first outfit with its note. 

To your Royal Jerkbender,

Black is not a colour. It’s literally the absence of colour (I just learned that when we stopped by the university in Ba Sing Se, it was soooo cool). But here are some clothes which ARE made of colours.Though, only one of the robes will fit you as the rest are mine. Sorry, but Aang and Katara won’t let me have a full wardrobe. Apparently Appa can't hold the weight, so I told them I bought the clothes to liven up your closet. NOT entirely untrue, as I did get you one robe I thought would suit you. These are from our trip to the Eastern Earth Kingdom. Nothing really special to see- Aang had been invited by the governor because of some spirit issue- but the markets were nice. This style is all the rage here. Anyway, PLEASE keep a good hold on these for me. They’re too warm for the Southern Water Tribe, plus Gran-Gran will kill me as the Igloo barely has the room for what we need.

Many thanks,

Your amazing Warrior Friend who thinks you dress too dour

P.S. How long is your hair now? My sides are just below the ears.

Zuko now received a shipment of clothes from his friend once a month, but they would always be a few pieces for him with the reminder that _‘colour makes you happy’_. After trying on a multitude of outfits, he finally settled on a soft amber _hanbok_ (that’s what Sokka said they were called) that looked like amber honeycomb with golden sleeves that shimmered in the sunlight. It also had a dark brown leather wrap belt with a jade pendant that resembled the dark leaves of the trees he remembered. He wore his wavy shoulder length hair half down, with the top tied into a ponytail with an amber ribbon. He hoped he was wearing it properly. It seemed the one thing Sokka forgot to mention in his 5 PAGE letter was how to wear the outfit properly.

After getting dressed, he headed to his office to try and get some work done as there were still a few hours until he was meeting Mai. That plus, Soma - his assistant - said she had put the gifts he’d ordered for Mai in there for his inspection. He sorted through all the things that had been collected, far more than he requested. As his eyes fell on a seashell necklace with a tag that said ‘MADE IN EMBER ISLAND’ he grimaced. Clearly, _no one knew Mai like he did_. He finally came upon just the thing. Really he should have gone with his instincts on this one, but he had worried it wouldn’t be ready on time. Sometimes, Zuko forgot that his subjects will literally figure out how to manipulate time to please him - he wished they wouldn’t. But a small smile grew on his face when he saw the hair pin set he’d requested be designed. They were pretty deadly. He had requested they be made from meteorite, as it was light but sharp.

Once the Fire Lord was satisfied with Mai’s gift, he sat down to check over some paperwork. He particularly wanted to inspect his latest public project: the conversion of the acquired land from the unloyal nobility into children institutions, designed to take in the orphans from the war and children from abusive households. It had taken weeks just to convince most of the council that this was the best use of the land, _instead_ of redistributing it amongst the loyal supporters. Zuko did not trust them to not put some sneaky loophole in the paperwork that would only give them the stables.

Once it was almost midday, he set off for the kitchens to ensure that the chef and staff got the note that the meal was to be served at half an hour past midday in the nursery's garden. Then he made his way down to the gates to meet Mai.

* * *

Clear your schedule and meet me at the gates at midday. And wear something nice, well fancier than usual. You always look nice.

~Zuko

Mai had no clue what the occasion was, but she did as he asked. Though, she was unable to completely clear her schedule. After the war, while her family were still governors, they had been stripped of the annual allowance, which meant they could not afford more than a single maid for the house, and no nanny for Tom-Tom. After all, her _otousan_ had committed war crimes, they weren’t going to avoid any punishment, even if Ukano (Mai’s _otousan_ ) had pledged his fealty to the Fire Lord. So, Mai was stuck looking after Tom-Tom most days, including today, which she could not complain about. It was much more relaxing than the official meetings and work her parents were doing. Plus, it was cute watching Zuko play with him.

With Tom-Tom tied onto her, she arrived at the gates of the palace to see her boyfriend, clad in the prettiest outfit she’d ever seen. He literally _shined_ . She felt very underdressed. Mai had chosen to wear her crimson _komon_ with a black wave pattern at the bottom with golden trimmings. Her _obi_ was white and adorned with black and gold embroidered sashes. Two gold hair pins pierced through her hair buns. It was one of her nicest kimonos, but next to Zuko, she looked like she was in a _yukata._

‘Mai, you look stunning’

‘ _Heika_ , I am not the one who is shining so bright, it’s blinding.’

‘Maybe so, but you’re smiling. Mai, you know you don’t have to call me that. We are _dating_. Also, hello there Tom-Tom, are you joining us today???’

‘Hepa!’

‘Sorry, my _okaasan_ couldn’t watch him this afternoon. I know you told me to clear my schedule-’

‘It’s fine, I’m sure my maid will be happy to watch him later, plus I don’t mind the little fellow. Come on, you're gonna love what I set up.’

* * *

They strolled through the gardens where they played as children. Now almost completely grown over; apparently, this section of the palace had been abandoned after Zuko was banished. The grass scraped their thighs and the vines curled around the fountain, benches and columns. The turtle duck pond, now shaded by an overgrown oak willow that created its own small clearing, perfect for the picnic. It was overwhelmingly beautiful, like a patch of the wild nature he became accustomed to when he was a refugee. He knew it wouldn’t last long though. Now that the servants had seen him come to this area of the palace, the gardeners would be sent to trim back the garden to the royal palace standard. But they could enjoy it today.

Mai had let Tom-Tom down when they had arrived at the garden, and he was off chasing a praying-butterfly, as the couple lounged beneath the oak willow, mostly just taking each other in. After about five minutes, Mai broke the silence.

‘As much as I am enjoying laying here with you, are you gonna tell me what the occasion is?’

‘Oh, shit, sorry, um, Happy 1 year Anniversary, technically?’

‘What? Zuko, did getting struck by lightning impair your ability to tell time? It’s only been half a year since we got back together-’

‘Um actually, no. We went on our first date in Ba Sing Se a year ago. I know we were broken up in between for a few months’ He said awkwardly as he scratched his neck, ‘and that was my fault. But I thought we should celebrate it nonetheless. I love you Mai.’

‘Oh, Zuko. I love you too.’

Just then a gaggle of kitchen servants arrived with the food he’d asked to have prepared for the picnic. And Tom-Tom ran up to see the excitement.

‘Oh thank god. I thought for a moment, we were just gonna stare into each other's eyes all afternoon. I’m starved.’

‘Hahaha, no. I included all your favourites’

‘Fruit Tarts?’ She said with the glee of a child.

‘Fruit Tarts.’ Zuko said, taking her hand and kissing it.

Just before they are able to dig into the feast spread out on the trays in front of them, Soma had appeared. Catching her breath, she told the Fire Lord that the two of them had been requested by the Fire Sages, IMMEDIATELY. Zuko and Mai had turned to each other in confusion. Sure them calling Zuko away made sense, but Mai? What did they want with Mai.

_‘Soma, what is this about? Are you sure it can not wait until we finish our lunch?’_

_‘I am deeply sorry, Heika, but I was not told, even though I asked. I knew you would not wish to be distrubed. But all they told me was to have you and Jōrō Mai go to the royal hall immediately to meet with the Fire Sages.’_

Rubbing his temples ‘ _Okay, okay we will go_ ’ Looking at the kitchen staff who he knew worked hard on the meal, ‘ _thank you very much for preparing this and I apologize for the trouble, but if you could have this taken back to the kitchens to be kept warm or you can enjoy it yourselves, Jōrō Mai and I will eat later. Soma, if you could please take Tom-Tom to the kitchen to make sure he eats and then keep him company that would be much appreciated. I doubt the Fire Sages want a three year old with us._ ’

Mai just followed Zuko quietly. While she was extremely annoyed, she knew better than to voice this in front of the servants. But as they enter the royal hall, they are both surprised to see Mai’s parents there as well.

‘ _Fire Lord_ ’ could be heard in unison from everyone in the room as they bowed to the young monarch.

' _Please, please, rise and dispense of all the formalities. I was just about to eat a pleasant meal when I was interrupted, so I would very much like to get back to it. So let’s just get this over with. Why did you need to speak to us.’_

The head sage stepped forward to speak.

_‘Heika, we have been consulting with the Noor*, in regards to were you will lead this country and how’_

_‘And how is that?’_ Zuko said with an eye roll. Sure, he knew the Noor were real. They were lesser light spirits who worked for Agni. However, he remembered his uncle’s advice. The fire sages will cite the Noor more often than the spirits speak to them. So, Zuko was skeptical. What he wasn’t expecting was their response.

_‘They have said that the Fire Lord will only lead us prosperously with the one he truly loves by his side. Together, they will help unite the world and bring a new era of peace…’_

_Another sage spoke up ‘upon inquiry, they informed us that you already know and love them-’_ looking up at the girl next to Fire Lord as he said it.

_‘Unfortunately, they did not give us any more information and left our presence.’_

Mai just stood in shock while Zuko paced back and forth. Hands scrubbing at his face as he was trying to wrap his head around what they were saying. If this was true, not some lie. Then Mai was who he was supposed to marry all along. She would make him into a better Fire Lord?

Mai’s parents just looked at their daughter and then each other with excitement. All of their problems were going to end if their daughter became _FireLady_. 

Finally, Zuko spoke ‘ _Do you have proof of your conversation with the Noor?’_

_‘Proof, Heika?’_

_‘Yes, PROOF. Like it’s just as easy to say these things because you want me married off. Which you have annoyed me about since BEFORE I was crowned. So, how do I KNOW this isn't just an elaborate plot to ensure that happens under YOUR CONTROL.’_

_‘Heika, do you not love the Jōrō Mai?’_

_‘Who I love is frankly NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. Now, I’ll repeat myself, WHERE IS YOUR PROOF?’_

And with that the entire hall went dark as night, even though it was only shortly past midday and there was a skylight directly above them.

_‘Heika, I worry you’ve upset the Noor. They do not like to be questioned like th-’_

All of a sudden the soft collective voice of thousands breathed out with light dancing around them like glitter.

_‘We have given you your destiny. Heed us well or your dynasty will be one which is dishonoured for all of time. Our benevolent Agni has graced you with the knowledge of the spirits.’_

With the voices disappearing, the light returned and everyone had stood in shock. The Noor were never so direct nor did so many ever appear. One would be lucky if a single Noor spirit visited to give news from the spirit realm.

Zuko looked at Mai _‘We are destined it seems, however there is no need for us to rush into marriage. If we are destined, then we have time on our side.’_

 _‘Zuko-’_ her voice was soft, softer than she’d ever spoken as she stepped up to the boy looking at her _‘but if we know we are destined, why wait? I have loved you since we were children. I will love you until we die.’_

Only just above a whisper, Zuko murmured in shock _‘Wait, you want this?’_

_‘Of course, Zuko.’_

He fished in his pockets for something. The box with the hair pins. 

_‘Well then, Jōrō Mai of the Inta clan. This was to celebrate a year of loving you, but will you let me place them in your hair?_ ’

Giving hair pins to a woman meant you loved them, but the honour placing it in their hair meant you were betrothed or married.

 _‘Yes.’_ she whispered as she leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss. The rest of the party present in the hall turned away to give the Fire Lord his privacy. He delicately removed the ones she was wearing and replaced them. She was in awe when she saw the main hair piece concealed a knife.

The moment was broken, when the head Fire Sage spoke again.

 _‘Heika, There is one more matter we wish to discuss with you. There has been a proposal of marriage for the Ōjo's hand_.’

_‘Azula’s?’_

_‘Yes, Heika’_

_‘What? WHO?’_

_‘A Taisho’s son. They have pledged their fealty to you at the coronation and have an eighteen year old son who is to inherit his family’s estate. He is supposed to be very handsome and smart and it would be a good match for the Ōjo as it would remove her from the line of succession in a respectful manner. As well as, helping to calm her mind. It is said a married woman is a happy woman.’_

Zuko’s blood was boiling. His sister was _unwell_ . The war had just _ended._ And they wanted to marry her off to someone who she didn't even know, some boy three years her senior. She was barely fifteen and they wanted to marry her to an eighteen year old? Zuko was seventeen and he knew how different his brain was now than two years ago, hell, one year ago. How dare they.

_‘No.’ He growled. ‘My imouto is getting the care she needs in a facility and does not have the capacity to consent to anything, especially marriage. And marriage making a woman happy is bullshit. You know what makes a woman happy, respect. You’d know that if you ever actually had a loving relationship with one. Secondly, she is barely fifteen. She is too young to be making these sorts of decisions. And LASTLY, the Ōjo will marry when she tells me she wishes to. All future proposals should be declined, unless she has said that she wants the match, beforehand.’_

_‘Heika, please reconsider. We’ve discussed this and it is the best course of action to ensure that anyone wishing to replace you with her on the throne will be squashed. Plus, she is of legal age to consent to the match. And reports say she is of sounder mind with every passing day.’_

_‘NO. And, I have decided, the legal age of consent of marriage is to be made eighteen. WHAT EVEN IS IT NOW?’_

_‘Nine, Heika.’_

_‘NINE! No, I officially declare an edict that you must be of seventeen years to be engaged and nineteen to be married. Please add this edict to our next meeting to be discussed in more depth. Now, if you’ll excuse me. My fiancee and I were just about to enjoy lunch. So you are all dismissed.’_

With that Zuko grabbed Mai by the wrist and dragged her out of the hall and towards the kitchens. But she stopped him once they were outside.

_‘Hey, fiance. Um, you forgot something.’_

_‘What?’_

_‘My parents permission.’_

_‘Oh shit.’_

Zuko scurried back into the hall. _‘_ _Kyō, Jōrō of the Inta clan. May I request your honoured daughter’s hand in marriage’._

Ukano quickly dropped to his feet _‘Of course, Heika, it is an honour and we are happy to know she will be happy_.’

Zuko turned on his heel and went back to Mai to head to the kitchens to eat.

* * *

Sokka missed Suki and Zuko, of course he did, since boiling rock they’d become The Triad of Awesomeness (Sokka was quite proud of the name). But, Suki had gone back to Kyoshi and Zuko had to be Fire Lord and he couldn’t just leave his sister with her new boyfriend. He didn’t care if Aang was the Avatar or not, Katara was still his _aniqan_ and he’d never stop watching out for her. And, he guessed it could be worse, he did have Toph’s company and they were also exploring the world, hoping to find some airbenders. He shouldn’t complain, really, he was on an adventure, but that didn’t stop him.

After Zuko’s coronation, Katara, Aang, Toph and himself had gone back to the Southern Water Tribe to spend some time at home. And though, he was happy to be back, he realised that he had caught the bug to explore, as did Katara. It was the night before Aang and Toph were going to leave when Hakoda and Bato*** noticed their children were quite antsy about staying behind. And they understood why: Sokka and Katara had caught the bug, one they had both caught at that age and again when they left for war. Seeing the world was an intoxicating high. So they took their children round the hearth and told them there wouldn’t be much for them to do anyway, as they were still young, and encouraged them to continue travelling with the Avatar. Sokka and Katara had been quick to protest though, saying they knew they were needed to help rebuild. But their _aapa****_ , Hakoda, just sighed.

_‘Maybe that’s true. But we can’t take this away from you and ask you two to stay for the good of the tribe or because we want to spend time with you. You already lost enough of your childhood to the war. We don’t want you to lose these years as well. It would be unfair of us, especially as when we were your age, along with Kya and aniqatga** would roam all across the tundras looking for adventure. Years and experiences, memories, I am so glad to have, and I don’t want to take from you.’_

As they lounged around their hearth, Katara and Sokka listened to their _aapa and aapa-ksra_ as they recounted the adventures they had gone on so many years ago. Reminiscing of the days when their _aaka_ had been alive, as well as their _anaalu_ (who Sokka and Katara, unfortunately never got to meet). Bato held tightly onto his _ui_ 's hand, as tears threatened to spill from Hakoda’s glossy eyes. As their _aapa_ spoke, Sokka thought he really didn’t know what he’d done to get such an amazing _aapa_ and _aapa-ksra_. He really hoped he could be like them one day.

So, Sokka travelled with the Aang, and he tried to stop off in Kyoshi at least once a month to see his super amazing warrior girlfriend. But that didn’t mean it wasn’t stressful having to ensure the younger members of the friend group didn’t kill each other (mainly Toph and Katara- and he couldn’t blame Toph, Katara and Aang had become insufferable as they pined after each other and even more so after Sokka found them kissing in Ba Sing Se).

Oh how he loved that trip, he was so excited to see Zuko, it’d been ages, and see what trouble the two could get up to. However, when Zuko arrived with Mai, which was cool he enjoyed spending time with her too, he found Zuko absolutely wrapped up in Mai, which Sokka found super annoying, like why does everyone have to have the oogies? Him and Suki were doing great and he knew they weren’t that insufferable and they didn’t even spend as much time together as Katara/Aang and Zuko/Mai.

Though, no matter what, his friend and him kept in constant letter communication, at least _after_ Sokka started sending a steady supply of clothes to the fire nation each month. Zuko had always written back telling Sokka what he thought of their latest trip and the clothes that he sent. Though for Zuko, it wasn’t much more than ‘the blue one with the wave pattern is cool’ or ‘Mai liked the green and black one’ or ‘what’s this colour called, it’s nice’. So, when today’s letter was addressed to all of them, Sokka was surprised.

Dear friends,

I have missed you and hope your travels are going well. I am writing to you as I have recent news from Caldera city. There is no easy way to say this, so I will be blunt. The Fire Sages spoke with the noor, and found that the person I am most suited to marry is someone I already love. So, Mai and I are engaged. However, we are not getting married any time soon so do not feel you need to rush back here for a wedding. It is unsurprising really as our mothers had loosely planned it this way from when we were children.Other than that, I just enacted a law stating you must be at least sixteen to get married (I tried for eighteen but that was considered a stretch as I’m supposed to be engaged), as the Fire Sages and council also are trying to have Azula engaged to some hotman. His dad was a Taisho in the war, but she is still recovering and is too unwell. But, apparently her being unwell isn't a good reason, so I had to make it illegal due to her age. I’ve also made a couple more holidays, and Caldera is going to start having a summer theatre festival. The amphitheatre should be ready for the one year anniversary.Anyway, like I said I hope you are well. Please come visit soon.

Zuko

P.S. Please read the attached letters to Toph. One is from her mŭ qīn and the other from her wrestling agent. Also tell her that her permanent chambers have been finished, so she is welcome home anytime. Oh, and Sokka, the amber hanbok was really comfortable and I got a lot of compliments. Thanks.

Sokka couldn’t believe it when Katara read out Zuko’s note. Zuko was _engaged_ to Mai. Zuko was _in love_ with Mai. Zuko was, no _is, destined_ to be with her. Sokka didn’t know why this especially bothered him, but he just pushed it aside because he couldn’t imagine getting married so young. But then again Yue had been engaged when she was sixteen. He thought of him and Suki, sure he _loved_ her, he loved her a lot. But he’s pretty sure she’d kick his ass if he so much proposed the _idea_ of marriage. And Mai, she was a lot like Suki, so how come she said _yes?_ He guessed they took the word of the noor very seriously, plus they had known each other since birth. Though, it seemed the Fire nation was big on child marriage from what Zuko said. Katara, Aang and Toph were also dumbfounded by the news. There was absolute silence for a minute until Toph screeched ‘wHaT?!?!?!’. 

Katara then proceeded to read Toph her letters in Toph's tent. A ‘you know it!’ could be heard, but it was followed by a rattling earthquake, just a minute later. When Katara came out she mouthed ‘drop it’ to the two boys.

The news of Zuko’s engagement had left them all stunned, but when dinner came round, it was Toph’s news which the boys wanted to know more about. Toph told them, her _mŭ qīn_ was happy to hear from her (from before the comet) and had been worried sick, but news of the young earthbender reached their home so they knew she was alive. She also told her she was welcome home, and while she was gone, her _mŭ qīn_ had gotten pregnant and she has a _dìdì_ , Beom Seok. Apparently, he had been born shortly after the comet, which meant that her parents barely wasted any time to have another kid after she left. Also, it appeared he wasn’t blind. The Gaang tried to comfort Toph and tell her that Beom Seok was probably an accident. Though, Aang made the mistake of asking why she didn’t have any siblings until now. She told them her parents decided to focus on her after they learned she was blind. But now with her gone they felt like they could have another and now they got an honourable son who could see.

_‘Well, Toph, they obviously still love you, they told you could go home’_

_‘Katara, that’s only because it’s considered wrong in the Earth kingdom to have a fighter for a daughter, let alone one that isn’t at home. Now, they’ve got a son to bring honour to them. They’ll just make me dress up and play the daughter. Honestly fuck them!’_

_‘Toph, maybe just try to see them’_

_‘No, you heard Zuko, my home is now in the Fire Nation when I’m not with you guys. But can someone write to my agent, I want to tell him I’ll participate in one last match for him and to expect us in a week with longings prepared’_

_‘Toph, we are kinda due at the northern water tr–‘_

_‘Shut up twinkle toes! I need my parents to know I came home but didn’t go to see them, tomorrow we leave for Gaoling. The northmen can wait._ ‘

* * *

Dear Ojisan,

I hope you are well. I miss you very much. I have exciting news, I guess? Mai and I are engaged. The Sages said the Noor said it’s an advantageous match. However, we are going to take the engagement slowly.Also, they had the nerve of trying to get Azula engaged to some Taisho’s son, something about the proper way to take her out of the line of succession. I had to make it illegal to get married before sixteen just to stop that.Anyway, I wish you were here, but I am content in knowing that you’ve found peace in Ba Sing Se. It was long overdue. I will try to visit in a couple months.

Much love,

Zuko

Iroh set down the letter as he took a sip of tea. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He knew Zuko was fond of the Jōrō Mai and that their mothers tried to pair them young, but he couldn’t itch the feeling that Mai wasn’t the one for him. Though in his experience, the Noor were never wrong.

Glossary of Terms in this Chapter in order of appearance  
Guó Wáng - king - Manderin  
Ojisan - Uncle - Japanese  
Hanbok - traditional Korean clothing - Korean  
Otousan - Father - Japanese  
Komon - type of japanese kimono that is semi-formal - Japanese  
Obi - belt worn with kimono - Japanese  
Yukata - am extremely informal kimono often worn at very casual events - Japanese  
Heika - Your Majesty - Japanese  
Okaasan - Mother - Japanese  
Jōrō - Lady - Japanese  
Noor - Light - Arabic  
Ōjo - Princess - Japanese  
Taisho - General - Japanese  
Imouto - Little Sister - Japanese  
Kyō - Lord/Stateman - Japanese

Aniqan - sibling -Iñupiat 

Aniqatga - my sibling -Iñupiat   
Aapa - dad - Iñupiat   
Aapaksraq - step dad - Iñupiat   
Aaka - mom - Iñupiat   
Anaalu - uncle - Iñupiat   
Ui - husband - Iñupiat   
mŭ qīn - mother - Manderin  
Dìdì - little brother - Manderin

Notes:  
* The Noor are spirit folk who are the children and workers of Agni. Noor is a gender neutral Arabic name which means ‘light’  
** Regarding Iñupiat words, the suffix -ga or -ġa indicates the possesive pronoun my and it has been left in when the word my would be used.   
***Hakoda/Bato/Kya live rent free in my head and they raised the three of them. Calling Bato step-father is just so there is no confusion between the two.  
****Aapa is my father in Iñupiat but Appa is the name of the sky bison. Most of the time aapa will be lower case, while Appa will always be uppercase.

I want to note that Zuko and Mai are informally engaged as in order to be officially considered engaged there must be an engagement party. Though, they have not set a date for that because they are taking things slowly.

Also massive shout out to mostly-mundane-atla (on tumblr) who has been helping me with the Iñupiat language, as well as providing great resources about their culture so I can do the water tribes justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Images in the story can be viewed on my tumblr with image id and extra design information at this link  
> https://sunshinewarrior11.tumblr.com/post/629900385751089152/photo-gallery-for-moments-that-last


End file.
